last Breath
by LoVe-N-HaPpInEsS
Summary: when yumi falls deathly ill thanx to xanna the gang has to find the antidote before it's too late... YU JA OC
1. It begins

Chapter 1: it begins

Yumi awoke at 7:00 as usual and got in a quick shower. _Oh man I didn't get any sleep last night chatting to Cho _Yumi thought. She had been up all night talking to her cousin on the Internet. Yumi started the shower and began singing her favorite song from the Subsonics. As she was singing she heard a loud cracking noise from the direction of the bathroom lights, startled she pulled the curtain open a little and looked out side into the room. Nothing out of the ordinary, the bathroom was like it was when she got in the shower. She looked over at the electrical plugs, they weren't charred or burnt. "That's odd" she turned off the water, got out, and wrapped a towel around her. But she didn't know that a one of Xanna's specters had attacked her while she was putting the towel on. "Owe," Yumi said feeling the back of her neck. It was as if something had bitten her. "Very odd indeed" she rubbed her neck. She got dressed and went to school.

She got to school and spotted her four friends. She ran over to the group "hey guys what's up?" she said. Ulrich looked at her like she was a stranger and then backed away, as did the others. "What's wrong?"

"Jeremie look at her eyes, it couldn't possibly be Yumi" said Ulrich

"What are you talking about? It's me" Yumi said trying to get closer to the group, they all just backed away from her. "You guys are nuts" Yumi said and walked over towards William "Hey Will"

"Hi Yumi" William said, "why aren't you hanging out with Ulrich and them?"

"I dunno they won't talk to me, they keep saying something about my eyes or something like that"

"Well your eyes are different today, did you get those new contacts that have different patterns?"

"What do you mean?" Yumi said. William handed her a mirror and she saw the Xanna symbol in each eye, "What the hell? I mean I guess I just forgot to take them out last night, how do they look on me?"

"Awesome" William replied.

"Well I gotta go" Yumi said but as she turned to walk away, William grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him.

"And I've gotta tell you something"

"William I really gotta go, there's something I've gotta do"

"I'll let you go after I tell you"

Yumi shook her head, "Fine, what is it"

"Yumi I wanted to tell you how I feel about you and I hope you feel the same, I love you Yumi"

Yumi blushed, "William I'm sorry but I'm in love with someone else"

"It's Ulrich isn't it?"

"William…"

"Fine go I don't care"

"Fine I will… if he listens to me enough so I can tell him" Yumi said as tears welled up in her eyes, "listen I'm sorry William I do like you but I'm not in love with you"

"I understand" William said, "see ya later Yumi" he walked to class and Yumi ran back over to her friends, grabbed Ulrich by the arm, and pulled him behind the gym. "Will you just listen to me for one second? You know very well that it is me that you are talking to Ulrich James Stern"

"How else would you know my name Yumi Marie Ishiyama?" Ulrich replied

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N sorry about the short chapter but i'm also still working on Horrible Tradgedy at Kadic


	2. Diagnosis

Chapter 2: diagnosis

"So you did believe me?" Yumi said

"Well when I saw William trying to keep you from leaving I just somehow knew in my heart that it was you" Ulrich replied

Yumi blushed "oh ok…"

"I wanted to tell you something," they both said at the same time

"Heh you first" Ulrich said, "I mean you are the lady here not me"

Yumi giggled "I just wanted to say that I l…" Yumi began but gripped her heart as if she had been shot "aaaah" she screamed

"Yumi!" Ulrich cried and caught Yumi, the others heard and ran to see what happened. They found Ulrich sitting on the ground with Yumi in his lap. Yumi was cringing and wincing in pain holding her heart.

"What happened" Jeremie asked

"I dunno" Ulrich replied, "But I think it has something to do with the sign in her eyes."

"Odd stay here with Ulrich, Aelita and I are gonna take Yumi to the factory to see what happened"

"What? Why can't we just go with you guys" Ulrich said in a worried tone "I mean we're her friends too"

William had over heard them talking and decided to spy on them. He saw Ulrich carry Yumi out from behind the gym and followed them to the factory. "So this is where they go every day," he said as he followed them to the park. He stopped suddenly when he saw them go down the manhole leading to the sewer "ewe gross" he said and waited before following them into the hole. _"I still can't believe I'm following them into the sewers"_ William thought and ran after the group, which had to run because Ulrich was carrying Yumi. He saw them climb up another hole and close it behind them after Ulrich sent up Yumi. William followed as if he knew where they were going. He saw them get into the elevator and he heard Jeremie say "to the negative 6th floor" and he followed but took the stairs. He ended up in the scanner room and saw Ulrich lay Yumi down inside one but he still hid in the shadow of the stairwell.

"Ok Jeremie she's in" Ulrich said

"Ulrich stay down there until I'm done with the scanning."

"Yes sir"

"Oh no"

"What is it Jer?" Ulrich asked in a worried tone.

"It seems Yumi has been injected with some kind of a virus, I'm aborting the scan now."

The scanner opened and Ulrich lifted Yumi out and carried her to the elevator. "How bad is it?" Ulrich asked.

"Deadly" Jeremie replied. Ulrich went extremely pale and looked away _"no how could this happen"_ he thought, "I thought Xanna couldn't attack us," Odd said

"S did I" Jeremie replied and then he looked at Ulrich, "you know if we went into sector five we might be able to find the antidote"

"I know Jer, but I'd really rather stay here with her, I would go with you but I want to keep her safe"

"Ulrich you stay here I'll go, I've known about Lyoko for a while now and I'm sure it's not that hard to defeat this Xanna guy" William finally spoke and walked out of his hiding place.

"Will-William is-is that y-you" Yumi said quietly

"Yes Yumi it is, and Ulrich I'm sure you'll be able to tell her while I'm gone. After all I know that I've been getting in the way"

"Heh that's funny, I thought you were gonna tell her yourself" Ulrich said

"I tried."

Jeremie looked at them and began "well if you're going I'd follow Odd"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N this chapter is a little bit longer than the other but it may still be short, please review…


	3. Lost?

Chapter 3: Lost?

Ulrich looked at Jeremie and then back at Yumi. Oh how he hoped that she'd make it through this and how he wanted to tell her how he felt. Yumi looked at Ulrich and she could see the tears welling up in his eyes. She reached up and wiped them away "why are you crying?" she asked

"I'm so afraid to loose you" Ulrich replied and he started to cry again.

"You aren't gonna loose me-" Yumi interrupted herself coughing hysterically, "owe that hurt"

"Shhh don't talk" Ulrich said, "just sleep"

"Ulrich" Yumi said

"Yes Yumi?"

"I love you" Yumi replied and then fell asleep

Ulrich blushed,_ "did she just say what I think she said?"_ he thought "I love you too Yumi" Ulrich said and stroked her hair. (A/N cries it's so sad I mad myself cry sniffs) "Every thing's gonna be ok Ulrich" Jeremie said.

"I hoe so Jer, I hope so" Ulrich replied _"why does this always seem to happen to me?"_ he thought,_ "first Jeremie almost chooses to materialize Aelita instead of Yumi, and now this? Where is my life headed?"_

Yumi's dream:

Yumi wakes up in a dark room, "ah, Yumi welcome to my lair" a boy's voice spoke and laughed hysterically.

"Xanna!" Yumi exclaimed. The boy clapped and said "bravo but actually it's Zackariah Stern"

"NO! I won't believe it"

The boy steps into the light, "you'd better believe it"

Dream fades away

"Aaaah" Yumi screams and starts to cry into Ulrich's arms.

"Shhh Yumi everything's gonna be alright" Ulrich said stroking Yumi's hair trying to comfort her, "hey Jer, how's the search for the antidote coming?"

"They've run into a wall of creepers and still haven't found the antidote"

Ulrich pounds his fist on the floor "DAMN IT!" he yells slamming his fist on the floor, startling Yumi who just looks at him wide eyed and asks him "what's wrong?"

"They still haven't found the antidote to the virus," Ulrich says

"What virus?" Yumi asked

"Xanna injected a virus into you this morning" Ulrich replied

"Oh that explains it, I thought I just got bit by a bug this morning" Yumi said

"A bug!" Jeremie exclaimed, "that's how he did it"

"What now Einstein?" Ulrich says standing up and looking at his friend.

"We pray, oh I hope they find it" Jeremie replies.

Meanwhile on Lyoko,

"Aelita? Are you there?" Odd says looking around, "Jeremie did you devirtualize Aelita, or did something kidnap her?"

"Odd you'd better find her cause she's been taken by the skepizoah and it is starting to take her memory" Jeremie says.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N so what'd ya think? Please review


	4. Letting go is hard

Chapter 4: letting go is hard

On the screen: Aelita has almost no memory left.

"Odd hurry!" Jeremie cries

"Sorry Jer but it takes a long time to get through the whole sector"

"What? Odd, I don't understand"

"I've been through the whole sector and only two of the three towers"

"Not that… wait what? Two of the three towers?"

"Yeah but when I try to go into the third one I keep getting shocked" Odd replied

"Too late Odd Xanna's won, Aelita has no memory left now gee thanks"

"Wha… I was going as fast as I could Einstein" –a long pause- "Oh no Yumi!" Odd says out loud

"Exactly, but I'm sure Ulrich will understand"

"Understand what?" Ulrich asks

"Xanna won"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sorry Aelita has lost her memory to the skepizoah and they didn't find the antidote to the virus"

"Then you mean…" - nod - "NO!" Ulrich screams, William hears it, "Jeremie send me in," Ulrich says

"But Ulrich…"

"Send me in Jer" Ulrich says bluntly

"Ok you're going to the ice region"

Ulrich went into the elevator and ended up in the scanner room. He got in his scanner and in no time at all he was in Lyoko next to William and Odd. He saw the barrier around the tower and even though it was shocking him he went in and found Aelita unconscious on the floor. But the craziest thing was the skepizoah was pinned on the wall by a spear.

Meanwhile on earth

Yumi's POV

Jeremie was so scared for some reason, I didn't understand. Then it got really cold, I was shivering as if I were sitting in the snow when I got locked out of the house. Then my vision started fading in and out as if I were going blind. Then I took a deep breath and woke up in a large white room. I wasn't cold any more but I saw my grandpa and grandma in the room with this old man in white. The man helped me up and walked me into a room with a huge windscreen TV with Jeremie and the others sitting by my side. Ulrich was crying but I didn't know why and then the man told me to go back and it wasn't my time yet then led me into a room with a long staircase that led to a door. I took the door and saw me lying down not breathing and Ulrich crying over me.

Ulrich's POV

I was busy extracting a red sphere from the skepizoah when Jeremie interrupted the silence.

"Ulrich it's too late get Aelita's memory and I'll devirtualize you"

"What do you mean it's too late" I said worried for I knew what the answer might be

"The virus has finished its course, I'm afraid she's gone"

"WHAT? NO!" I screamed and finished pulling the sphere and placing it back inside Aelita.

"devirtualize: Ulrich, materialize: Aelita" Jeremie's voice echoed inside the tower before I was devirtualized.

I climbed out of the scanner and noticed Aelita was gone, no time for questions I had to get up to the lab. When I got up there I saw Jeremie taking Yumi's pulse. He shook his head and I saw Aelita start crying and then I ran over to see what had happened. It was true what Jeremie said, she was dead. I couldn't hold back my tears, I loved Yumi and now she'd never see how much. But I looked over because I didn't want to believe it and I saw her spirit in the lab but then it got pulled back into her and her eyes shot open. She was alive!

Normal POV

Yumi woke up and saw Ulrich heading towards her she jumped up and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yumi!" Ulrich cried and looked at her and hugged her, "I was so afraid I lost you"

"He said it wasn't my time" Yumi replied

"who?

"God"

"what?"

"I took my last breath but now I know it wasn't meant to be my last" Yumi said, "and besides I still have to complete my destiny"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N well that didn't take very long but I have more chapters to fit it all in… please review.


	5. The truth

Chapter 5: The truth has come

A few days after the incident, Yumi was sitting in her room and heard a knock on her window. She went to open the window and a hand pulled her out, covered her mouth, and shoved her in a car. She looked out the back window and she noticed as they passed Kadic academy Ulrich get on his skateboard and skate after the vehicle. _"Yes he's coming to save me,"_ she thought then the car sped up and Ulrich was left in the dust.

Ulrich kept on going, determined to save Yumi, and sped up by grinding and going straight to the corner where the car had turned but all he saw was a huge portal closing up. He tried to go through it, but it closed before he got there. _"Damn it"_ he thought and then skated back to the academy.

"Jeremie she's gone." Ulrich said as he burst in the door only to find Aelita with the covers pulled up passed her chest and Jeremie in only his boxers.

"I don't even want to know what's going on here" Ulrich said and then walked out

"Ulrich… it wasn't what you think"

"Wow Einstein you finally got laid"

Jeremie blushed "what do you mean?"

"I saw the look on yours and Aelita's face"

"As I said before it wasn't what you think it was" Jeremie clearly lied to cover up what he had done. Ulrich looked over at Aelita and she blushed a little.

"Ok I guess I believe you" Ulrich said sarcastically and then he left.

"So Aelita… where were we" Jeremie said and turned to the girl who was now hiding under the covers.

"A-a-actually J-Jeremie I-I'd rather just g-go to bed" Aelita said, "I-I mean after what happened"

"Oh, ok" Jeremie said. Aelita got out of the bed and got back into her pink nightgown with a huge A on the front of it.

"G-night Jeremie"

"Night Aelita"

Aelita left the room and went down the hall to her room, once inside she just sat down and cried her heart out.

Meanwhile in the white van

Yumi woke up in the seat of an old windowless van in the middle of Lyoko then the van suddenly stopped and the door opened. A man in black pulled her out and into a tower, accidentally hitting her head on the side.

"Oops" the man said.

Yumi wakes up in a dark room, "ah, Yumi welcome to my lair" a boy's voice spoke and laughed hysterically.

"Xanna!" Yumi exclaimed. The boy clapped and said "bravo but actually its Zackariah Stern"

"What this is exactly what happened in my dream" Yumi thought "I don't believe you"

The boy steps into the light, "you'd better believe it" the boy looked just like Ulrich all except his hair was longer and pulled back in a braid.

"Well actually, my name was Ulrich. I just changed it to Zackariah when the love of my life died. I joined Xanna and became his apprentice" the boy said

"WHAT! I don't believe… no I won't believe you"

"Yumi I only brought you here because I don't want to loose you like I almost did today" Xanna said. Yumi looks into his eyes, but what she sees is instead of a cold-hearted ass-hole she saw the man that she had confessed to.

"Ulrich? No it can't be…" Yumi said and began to cry

"Shhh Yumi if 'the thing' wouldn't have happened I wouldn't be Xanna's allay today" Xanna said, "but now that you're here it won't happen"

"Then why are you still…Xa-Xanna?" Yumi sobbed

"Because you have to make a choice. Stay here until after 5:00 tomorrow and it won't ever happen, or leave and watch from heaven watch me turn into Xanna before your very eyes"

Yumi looked at Xanna who was trying so hard not to cry. "I had no reason to live after you died. I had to return to the past and stop it from happening" he said, "it was hard enough watching the real Xanna try to kill you, so I killed him"

Yumi could see the sorrow in his eyes "I'd fell the same way Ulrich" Yumi said and jumped into his arms.

Xanna/Ulrich was so surprised and so shocked by this that he just held on to her and then they pulled away and got closer again then Ulrich started to kiss her, Yumi couldn't hold back. Soon she began to return the kiss and a few seconds afterwards they were making out and had to take a breath every few seconds. It started to gain more intimacy and soon Yumi and Xanna/Ulrich were so tired that they just fell asleep in each other's arms on the cold floor of the tower.

Meanwhile on earth

Ulrich woke up and remembered he was going to tell Jeremie what had happened yesterday. He got out of bed and looked at his alarm clock. 7:00 A.M. "damn" Ulrich said to himself and then he walked out the door and down the hall. He knocked on Jeremie's door and heard a groggy "come in" from inside. He walked in and Jeremie was sitting at his computer searching for something.

"Hey Jer got any thing yet?" Ulrich asked

"No I still can't find her"

"Find who?" Ulrich said and looked at Jeremie

"Aelita, she disappeared. I looked in her room and she wasn't in there and there was a ransom note from Xanna" Jeremie

"Oh well while your at it do you think you could find Yumi as well?"

Jeremie gave Ulrich a puzzled look "huh?"

"Yesterday she got abducted by people in a white van with a Xanna sign on the side"

"Oh well ok, I'll try to locate her"

"Please hurry Jer I'm worried, I mean Xanna already tried to kill her"

"Ok, I'll call you if I find anything"

Ulrich nodded, walked out the door, down the hall, outside, and into the forest.

In the cafeteria

William sat down all by himself but a girl in pink came and sat next to him. "I need your help" Sissi said

"With what?" William asked

"Well actually Ulrich needs your help with something"

"So, why should I help him" William snorted

"Xanna's kidnapped Yumi and Ulrich needs your help finding her" Sissi says as quiet as she could so that the rest of the students of Kadic couldn't hear.

"Wait how'd you know about Xanna"

"I was part of the team once" Sissi replied

"Ok fine, I'll help but first we need to find Ulrich.

In the forest

"Why'd I have to ask Sissi for help?" Ulrich asks himself

FLASHBACK

Ulrich is walking down the hall and he runs into Sissi. "Ah there you are"

"Ulrich you were looking for me?" Sissi asks

"Well actually yes but, it's only because I need your help and who ever else that knows about…Xanna"

"I don't know who else knows about him"

Ulrich leans closer to Sissi and whispers "William"

"Oh."

"I think he's in the cafeteria but I'm not sure, but if you could get his help that would be great"

"Why do you need his help?"

"Yumi was kidnapped by Xanna and I need to find her before Xanna kills her"

"Oh. Count me in then" Sissi replied and then she went to the cafeteria to look for William.

END FLASHBACK

"God help me find her" Ulrich prays

A/N this chapter may not be suitable for children under the age of 10 unless they have heard of a 'lemon' or things like that. And it was longer than the rest…


	6. Confusion

**Chapter 6: confusion**

Yumi woke up still next to X-Ulrich but this time she was in a bed with him in a dark room with hollo-screens all over the walls. "Yumi is something wrong?" Ulrich asks and looks over at the half-necked Japanese girl who had just gotten out of bed. "I just can't help feeling that this is wrong" Yumi replies

"Yumi, isn't this all you've ever wanted?"

"Yeah but I wanted it from the present day Ulrich not the future Ulrich"

Xanna/Ulrich looks over at the clock on the wall "well you can leave now it's 5:46 and the room is fading out along with me so I think it worked" he says

"Thanks for all your help" Yumi says as she is getting dressed then on her way out the door she gives him a quick kiss. She gets to the end of sector five and sees Aelita standing in the center of the Xanna sign. "Aelita!" she cries and runs over to the pretty computer sprite

"Yumi?" Aelita asks "what are you doing her… and you're dressed in your normal clothes"

"Xanna kidnapped me but I escaped… what are you doing here Aelita?"

"I had a bad experience with Jeremie last night" Aelita said then she started to cry. Yumi helps her up and they leave through a way-tower and get back to the ice sector. "Aelita?" a voice echoes over the sector.

"Leave her alone Jeremie" Yumi cries out, "isn't it bad enough that you scarred her for life?"

"What are you talking about?" Jeremie replies

Yumi looks at Aelita then back at the screen "she told me the whole story"

"What? I don't know what you are talking about"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Jeremie" Yumi was beginning to get impatient, "last night you did something to her"

"What?" Jeremie replies, "I've been at the factory since noon yesterday"

"Yumi come to think of it, his touch was a little rough and his kiss was not the same at all" Aelita says and turns back towards the entrance of sector five, "Jeremie can you send the transporter so that Yumi and I can come back to earth?"

"Yes but I located an activated tower in the forest region, I think… oh hello Ulrich what are you so mad about,"

Ulrich had a gold Lyoko symbol on his hand and in his eyes "send me into Lyoko Jeremie" he says, "this is a matter between me and Xanna"

"What, Ulrich are you mad? You could be killed"

"I am not Ulrich. At this moment I am controlling him"

"Who are you then"

"The name is Franz Hopper, and it's time I get rid of Xanna once and for all"

Jeremie was stunned that Franz had taken control of Ulrich like Xanna usually did and he stood there wide-eyed and silent.

"If you won't virtualize me then I'll do it myself" he said and pushed Jeremie out of the way so he could type in the coordinates to wherever he wanted to go. "Now since I have five minutes to virtualize myself you can sit on your but and watch me get the antivirus for my daughter and destroy Xanna all in one day"

"Good luck sir." Jeremie finally speaks

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N I have really bad writers block so it may be a little confusing please review


	7. Knight in shining armor

Chapter 7: knight in shining armor

Ulrich or should I say Franz Hopper/Ulrich went and got into the scanner and waited patiently to be virtualize. When he finally was, he landed on Lyoko in the ice region wearing a completely different outfit. It was a black trench coat with two katanas sheathed and slung neatly across his back. But he still looked like Ulrich. He had the same hairstyle and the same eyes… but it truly wasn't Ulrich, it was Franz Hopper… the same one who created Lyoko and sent his only daughter Aelita inside and told her to wait for him because he was going in too. It was the same Franz Hopper who used to teach at Kadic Academy, and now he was Ulrich. He looked around the ice region and sees Aelita and Yumi. He wanted to kiss Yumi for some reason and he wanted to hug Aelita too, and yet he stood and said "hello Aelita, it's been a long time since I've seen you child" this time his voice was different it was as if he were a completely different person.

"Ulrich are you feeling ok?" Yumi asks and walks over to him, "you saved her life just yesterday and what's with your voice?"

"I'm sorry Yumi but I am not who you think I am at the moment… in fact I am instead controlling him… and I am not Xanna if that's what you think" Ulrich replies, "I am Franz Hopper…"

"Daddy!" Aelita says excitedly and then her smile fades when she remembers that her own father sent her into the god forsaken land called Lyoko… not only that he said that he'd see her there and she never even got to meet him "is it really you daddy?"

"Yes Aelita it is me… and now that I'm here I need to get into sector five, umm… Jeremie you wouldn't mind getting the transporter now would you?"

Jeremie shook his head "not at all sir. I'm entering the code now"

Ulrich's consciousness:

Where am I? Who are you? He sees the man standing in the back of his mind. _Wait I know you… you're Franz… _

Hopper? Yes I am and I will give you half of your control… but you will have to let me do what I need to do Ulrich… the man in the back of Ulrich's mind said

He sees the man standing in the back of his mind. the man in the back of Ulrich's mind said

Ok… wait control? What do you mean by control? Ulrich asks

The man turns towards him _I took control of your mind so that I could find the anti-virus and destroy Xanna… I see that this is kind of confusing to you Ulrich._ Ulrich nods _you wouldn't like to be Yumi's knight in shining armor? _

What I never said that… how could you infer such a thing as that? Of course I want to be her knight in shining armor… I always have and now you come and tell me that I don't! Ulrich shouts and then he calms down _have you no heart as to think that I wouldn't want to be her savior? _

Now, now Ulrich I have a heart but you were acting as if you didn't want to save her… Franz quickly states, then he walks over to Ulrich. _Dear boy, I'm so sorry for the inconvenience… I will let you have total control over your body but as for your mind I will tell you where to go so that you can find the antivirus and how to defeat Xanna as well._

A/N sorry for the short chapter I'm kind of sick and I can't think straight so I don't have much in my mind right now… please review!


End file.
